Fire and Ice
by Idunnox
Summary: What happens when you take two completely different things, like Fire and Ice for instance and mix them? Chloe has a past that changed her life, that made her different. Beca has never been one to express how she feels. what happens when these two cross each other's path? Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

It's cold. Not the kind of cold that makes you nose runny or the kind that makes the wind feel like needle's against you face, but it's still cold, cold enough that Beca needed a jacket.

Beca was standing at the edge of the rink, taking in her surroundings, she noticed a little girl being spun around in a circle, by a man who she thinks is the little girl's father, just as she was about to step onto the ice, a couple skated pass her, the wind from their speed caused her hair to blow all over her face.

Beca shook her head clearing her face of her hair and took a breath before stepping onto the ice. She moved slowly at first, wanting to take in the feel of the ice beneath her blades. As she gained her confidence, she pushed harder onto her skates, picking up her speed, loving the fact that everything was becoming a blur. The thing about not really paying attention to the things around when you're on ice, is not seeing the edge of the rink, which is exactly what happened to Beca, as her Skates hit the edge of the rink and sent her stumbling onto the ground—wait, wasn't the ground supposed to be hard? Except it wasn't, it was soft. Then she heard it, the groan and the little "ekk". She was sure that she landed on someone, but when she looked down at the stranger, she wasn't expecting to meet Eyes so blue and intense, it made her blink several times to make sure she was seeing correctly. Then she noticed the hair, to say it was just plain ole' "Red" would be an understatement. It was like the flame of a campfire, you know the one's that has like, pretty orange color mixed in there to make it a cool kind of dark-is red.

Realizing that she was probably staring at the girl like a creep she started to pick herself up. "Sorry" she murmured as she rolled off the girl and onto her back, "Shit, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked a feeling of concern washing over as she realized how hard she must have fallen onto the girl. "No, I'm totally fine, nothing's hurting" the girl reassured her, then smiled, it was one of those full teeth showing, eyes lighting up kind of smiles that made Beca's breathe hitch.

"Uh, oh that's- that's good." _Seriously? _Beca thought, _you can do better than that!_

"I'm Beca" she said confidently

"I'm Chloe" the girl-Chloe replied. "_Chloe_" she thought "That's a pretty name" she heard herself say "Thanks"

_And an even prettier face- wait what? Dude you just met the girl!_

"Well, uh thanks for breaking my fall" she said as she shook her head, as if to shake out the thought that just crossed her mind.

"Any time" Chloe laughed, just as she was about to get up, she heard a voice call out

"Chloe!"

Beca looked up to see a tall blonde approaching them jeez_, is everyone taller than me? _She thought. Beca watched as Chloe got up to hug the blonde.

"Hey Bree" Chloe said pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. Beca made herself busy with the task of untying her skates, trying not to eavesdrop, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey, did you skate?" the blonde questioned

"I uh-no I didn't, I tried to make myself step onto the ice bit I-I couldn't, it's still too soon Bree" Chloe stated softly

Beca took mental note of the sadness in Chloe's voice, feeling the urge to comfort her. _Wait dude! You hardly know the girl! _She thought.

"Chloe, Hun you can't keep doing this" the blonde said

"Bree I-I just… I need more time" Chloe said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beca looked up, noting how sad Chloe looked, her intensely bright eyes where noticeably dimer, her shoulders where slumped and she was looking at her feet, these where signs that Beca knew all too well. Beca got up and dusted herself off, then cleared her throat just at the blonde was about to say something, "Thanks again" she said. Chloe looked up remembering the fact that Beca was still there, and probably a little uncomfortable. "Yeah no problem Beca" she replied, noticing the look Aubrey was giving Beca, Chloe turned to her "Bree, this is Beca, Beca this is Aubrey" Chloe smiled brightly at her best friend, giving her the "be nice" look, Aubrey in return just rolled her eyes. "Hi" Aubrey said curtly, extending her hand to shake Beca's, one would've thought the just made a business deal.

"Uh, hey" Beca said, not missing the glare Aubrey was sending her way.

"Well, I'll um see you around Chloe, it was nice to meet you Aubrey" said.

"Yeah see you later Becs" Chloe replied smoothly.

Beca waved as she walked away, her cheeks a little heated from hearing Chloe's use of her other nickname. Chloe watched the back of Beca's head as she walked away, hoping to see the brunette again, but knowing Chloe, it'll happen sooner or later, she turned to Aubrey and slide her arm through her and walked as Aubrey talked about their booth for the Bella's at the activities fair that was in a few days.

_**A/N: **__Hey thanks for reading, tell me what you think, rate, review, follow, and favorite._

_The story will progress soon; the next chapter will give you more of an insight to the conversation Chloe and Aubrey were having. _

_-I.D.x_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

Chapter 2

They do meet again.

At the activities fair, Chloe saw Beca across the quad getting that familiar feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Turning to Aubrey she said "She's here".

"Uh, who?" Aubrey asked scanning the crowd.

"Beca, she goes here Bree!" Chloe said her eyes lighting up.

"Whoop-tee-doo, some stranger you met goes to the exact same school, Chloe for serious I do _not _need you getting distracted, we need Bella's if we're going to beat those dick-lings!" Aubrey exasperated.

"Ok Bree, just calm down ok? Here give me those I'll flyer" Chloe said taking the flyers from Aubrey.

Chloe could tell that Aubrey was becoming more frustrated because her quest for "eight super-hot girls, with bikini ready bodies that could match pitch" wasn't going too well. When Chloe suggested that the just get girls who could sing, Aubrey's nose flared up, so Chloe backed off.

Beca walked aimlessly through the crowd on the quad, taking in the different booths surrounding her. She bumped into an interesting blonde, who made a joke about Deaf Jew's DJ-ing; Beca had mistaken the big "DJ" sign on the booth for Disc Jockey. Walking away from the booth, she felt a soft wind, slowing her pace so that she could feel the wind on her skin, she closed her eyes.

"Hey, any interest in joining our A cappella group?"

Beca's eyes opened at the familiar voice, she gulped as she looked into those intense blue eyes she met a few days ago. _Say something, anything!_

"Right, this is like a thing now" Beca said a smirk playing at her lips

Everything went downhill from there. For one, she was sure that the Blonde- Aubrey hated her, after she let slip that A cappella was lame, _bad move Beca!_ Two, she felt bad about lying to Chloe about not singing, technically it wasn't a _whole _lie, she did sing but only in private or for her mixes, when they needed vocals to pull it together, and last but not least she felt bad about insulting something that Chloe obviously cared about, sometimes it's like words spill from her mouth before her brain catches up to what she said, especially when she's being a smart ass, it's gotten her in trouble before and she's sure it'll keep doing just that. _Smooth Mitchel, real smooth._

Chloe signed as she slumped down onto the couch. She'd finished her work out a few minutes ago.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, but instead images of Beca flashed through her mind, _damn _Chloe thought, the girl had some serious sex appeal, her bad ass "I don't give a fuck" attitude, the dark makeup, and the way her hair falls onto her shoulders and down her back, or the ocean blue eyes with specs of grey that hides secrets, secrets that Chloe would like to be let in on, it makes Chloe just want to- yeah let's not go there. Chloe signed again remembering the Brunette's smirk when Aubrey called her a bitch. A smile played at Chloe's lips, until she remembered Beca saying that she didn't sing. Signing again she sat up on the couch and took her hair out of its bun.

"Chloe, if you sign one more time I swear to the Aca gods that I _**will **_use all of your shampoo" Aubrey threatened.

"You wouldn't dare Bree" Chloe replied eyes wide with horror; Aubrey knew how hard it was for Chloe to find her favorite organic green apples shampoo.

"It's been three days since the damn activities fair and you've moping around ever since that Alt girl-"

"Beca, Aubrey her name is _Beca_" Chloe murmured _how could she forget it? Seriously how?_

"well you've been moping around ever since _**Beca**_, said she doesn't sing. And even if she did, her attitude is totally not Bella material, she wouldn't fit in-"

"And how would you know, you don't even know her-"Chloe piped

"News flash Chlo, neither do you, I mean how-"

"Look Bree, I'm really tired and I need to take a shower, so we'll talk later" Chloe said getting up before the Blonde got a chance to reply.

Chloe came out of her room a few minutes later with her robe and her shower basket.

Aubrey, who was now sitting on the couch, looked up at Chloe.

"Chlo, its 11:30, why don't you just shower here?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Crist Aubrey, I texted Tom, he's going with me, i'll be fine" Chloe wasn't entirely sure why she was feeling the way she was, as she made her way to the door, Aubrey spoke up

"Bug, you can't keep using Tom whenever you need a distraction" It was soft, yet the truth of the words hit Chloe harder that it should have just as she was about to open the door, probably because it was true.

"I…"You_ what Chloe? You fucking know she's right_ "Later Bree" was all she could say as she closed the door behind her.

Aubrey slumped back into the couch; she got that feeling that she probably should've kept her mouth shut.

Chloe and Aubrey has been best friends since pre-k, and Aubrey has always known Chloe to be the optimistic one, always finding the bright side of things, and always caring about people, and loving them, even when they didn't deserve it. But for the past three years, some of that girl Aubrey had come to know wasn't there anymore, and Aubrey had a hard time figuring out what she could do to bring her back. Aubrey knew that Chloe still blames herself for what happened three years ago, even if she didn't say it out loud. Chloe doesn't laugh like she used to, she isn't has happy as she tries to play off to everyone else and she doesn't care as much about the things she used to love, now it's all just things she uses to distract herself from thinking about Cleo.

Aubrey smiled as she remembered Cleo, the girl was a spitting image of Chloe, although they were twins, Chloe was the older one, and instead of the fiery red hair that Chloe sported, Cleo's hair was practically white. They both shared the light baby blue eyes that they inherited from their mother.

They were practically the same, except what singing and music was for Chloe, was art and dance for Cleo, which was the only thing that made them different. _Well except for that fact that Cleo's no longer alive _Aubrey thought. Aubrey wiped a tear for her eye, still at lost on what or how she could help Chloe, but either way, she'd never give up her, if she could; she'd bring Cleo back for her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca signed, as she sat up on her bed. After she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced at the clock _11:50 _blared back at her in red, _shit!_ She looked over at Kimmy Jin, who was furiously typing away at her computer. Beca threw her leg over the edge of her bed, getting up to put her things together for a shower, knowing that at this hour the shower would be empty.

As she made her way down the shower stalls, she softly sang Titanium, the song being stuck in her had after mashing it up with 500 miles.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say" She sang.

"You're talking loud, not saying much" she hung up her bath robe.

"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up" she turned on the water, making sure the temperature was right.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire-"

"You _**can**_ sing!"

XXXXX

When Chloe heard the voice, it was like something took hold of her body. She followed the voice down the shower stalls, it was pulling her like a magnet and she couldn't stop her feet. When she pulled the shower certain, she smiled at the back familiar brunette.

"You _**can **_sing!" she gasped, as if to say eureka!

"Dude!" Beca shrieked.

"How high does your belt go?" she asked turning off the water, as Beca tried to cover her body.

"My what? Oh my god" Beca asked still in a little frightened at the sudden invasion.

"You have to audition for the Bellas" Chloe said excitedly.

"I can concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk!" Beca said her eyes shooting to the suddenly interesting ceiling.

"Just, consider it, one time we sang back up for Prince, his butt is so tiny, I could like fit it in one hand." Chloe said stepping closer, causing Beca to drop her shower gel.

"Seriously" Beca said after trying and failing to pick up her shower gel, with her front now to the wall "I am nude."

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe asked, taking another step closer.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked a little surprised.

"Yah, have I been living under a rock?" Chloe replied.

"That song is my jam… my lady jam." she said.

"That's nice." Beca quibbled sarcastically turning back towards the wall.

"Yeah, the song really builds… can you sign it for me?" Chloe asked not finding anything about the current situation uncomfortable or the slightest bit weird… or crazy even.

"Dude! No get out!" Beca could not have heard her right? _Where is my rape whistle when I need it!_

"Not for that reason!" _yet _she argued "I'm not leaving here until you sing so…"

One look at Chloe and Beca knew she was fucked. _Shit._

XXXXX

"Aubrey!" Chloe hollered slamming the door shut, as she walked into her and Aubrey's dorm.

"Chloe? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Aubrey said rushing out of her room.

"She can sing!" Chloe stated excitedly taking a seat on the couch.

"Who are we talking about here?" Aubrey asked her brows knitting in confusion.

"Ugh, Bree! Beca, she can sing, she has an amazing voice!" Chloe said.

"And just how did you find out this piece of information? Have you been stalking her?" Aubrey joked.

"What? No, I was with Tom in the shower when I heard and I just had to see who it was so-""Wait, you barged into her shower?" Aubrey asked a little amused.

"Uh huh, I could tell that she was a little uncomfortable."

"No shit"Aubrey snickered.

"Stop interrupting Bree!" Chloe said exasperated.

"Alright, alright, please do go on" Aubrey said.

"Anyway, I got her to sing with me, we sang Titanium and it was perfectly harmonized." Chloe said all dreamlike.

"Yeah, I'm sure the she didn't have a choice." Aubrey chuckled.

"Do you think she'll show up at auditions?" Chloe asked her eyes full of hope.

"Well, you never know bug." Aubrey said, putting a few stray strands of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"But you can always hope." Chloe said optimistically. Aubrey smiled, remembering a younger version of the girl sitting next to her. There were sitting in Chloe and Cleo's tree house, when Cleo had asked if they were always going to be best friends, and Aubrey had a similar answer to the one she just gave Chloe, and Chloe, sweet, young optimistic Chloe assured both Cleo and Aubrey that they were always going to be best friends and sisters forever, even though technically Aubrey wasn't their sister.

"What?" Chloe smiled at Aubrey.

"Oh, nothing I just remembered that time when-" _do you really think it's best to bring that up? Especially after what happened not too long ago? _"Never mind, it wasn't important" Aubrey covered.

"C'mon Bree. Tell me!" Chloe played up the puppy dog eyes and pouted, tugging at Aubrey's hand.

Aubrey signed giving in, "I was thinking about that time in the tree house when Cleo asked if we were always going to be best friends" Her voice was barley that of a whisper, as her gaze dropped to her hands "oh" was all she heard.

"Bug, I'm sorry I-"

"Why should you be sorry?" Chloe asked softly.

"Because I know you don't like talking about Leo-"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek at the mention of her baby sister's nickname, even though they were twins; Chloe was older and very protective of her.

"It's ok Bree-"

"No it's not Chloe, don't you dare lie to me! You and I both know that it's not Ok" Aubrey argued frustration getting the best of her.

"What do you want me to say Aubrey?" Chloe responded a little too loudly.

"I want you to tell me the truth, I want you to stop shutting me out, I want us to be able to talk about Leo and I want you to stop blaming yourself!" Aubrey yelled, no longer holding in all her anger, she was sick and tired of seeing Chloe hurt so much, she was fed up of seeing her blame herself for what happened.

"Aubrey-"

"No Chloe, she was important to me too you know! She was my best friend-"

"She was my twin sister Aubrey, it _was_ my fault she died, if I had just listened and pay more attention to her, she would be here! She was my fucking baby sister Bree-"Chloe yelled enraged.

"And I was fucking in love with her!" Aubrey's hand flew to her mouth, her green eyes wide with the realization of what she said. _Shit, way to go Aubrey, way to keep your mouth shut._

"What?" Chloe looked at Aubrey, a little shocked, there was a look of anger in her eyes, but Chloe knew she wasn't, she looked hurt and scared all at the same time.

"I-I was in love with Cleo, I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe questioned.

"I was afraid Chlo. I was afraid that you'd be angry and that she didn't feel the same way." Aubrey was on the brink of tears, she was blinking furiously to keep them at bay.

"Bree, I wouldn't have been angry with you, I would've been happy if you told me." Chloe closed the distance between them "Aubrey." Chloe said, taking her hand "Cleo loved you too."

_What? She couldn't have heard her right _Aubrey's head snapped up "what?" she whispered.

"Leo felt the same way about you; she was going to tell you before her…" Chloe couldn't say it.

Aubrey let her hands slip from Chloe's, the tears she fought to hold back where now streaming down her cheeks, she walked past Chloe, through the door and out of the dorm.

She needed air, she pushed through the doors of the building into the fresh Georgia air, she kept taking big breaths, trying to fill her lungs, and clear her mind. She started to run, not to anywhere in particular, just wherever her feet took her, when she finally stopped, she noticed that she was in the empty pool where the riff offs where usually kept. She slumped against the nearby wall of the pool, and for the first time since Cleo's funeral, Aubrey Posen cried. It was like everything inside her kept flowing out through her tears, all her anger, her sadness and the tough front she put on, as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

XXXXX

Beca was lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep after her shower, but it wasn't working out too well for her. Her mind was racing, images of Chloe flashed through her mind. That girl seriously doesn't know what boundaries are, who the hell barges into someone else's shower? Fully naked. Beca felt a tad bit guilty about checking Chloe out, her mind had turned into that of a teenage boy's, while Chloe stood in front of her.

"Ugh." Beca groaned, as she got out of her bed and grabbed her laptop and the headphones she used when she was making mixes.

After an hour of trying to clear her head by mixing, she decided that a walk would probably be more helpful. She closed the top of her laptop after she saved the mix she was working on. She slipped on her favorite pair of converse and her jacket, along with her favorite scarf and slipped out the door, trying her best not to wake Kimmy Jin in the process.

Beca was walking around the B.U campus aimlessly. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here" she asked herself out loud. _You should be in L.A right now. There's nothing here for you. _"I could just leave." She said to no one in particular. _You made a deal Beca, just till the end of the year, then you'll be on the first plane to L.A, just don't get too comfortable, and don't let anyone in; you don't want a repeat of what happen with Amelia _She reminded herself.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts when she heard sobbing. She turned the corner and found the source of the sobs, it was Aubrey. Beca contemplated weather or not she should go to the girl, I mean the blonde hate's her, or at least Beca thought she did, she was sure Aubrey wouldn't be the first on her Christmas list, if she made one. Beca found herself walking towards the girl, taking light baby steps, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Aubrey heard the footsteps, she was sure it was Chloe, so naturally she didn't bother to look up. She didn't bother to pull herself together either.

"Hey." _That _wasn't Chloe.

Aubrey's head snapped up. _Shit._

"What do _you _want?" She snapped, her defenses going back up.

"I-I um... I just wanted to make sure that, you were OK." Beca said.

"Ha." Aubrey let out a bitter laugh. "Why do you care?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"Ha." Aubrey let out a bitter laugh. "Why do you care?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"I just… _you _know what? Never mind, I'm trying to be nice to you-"

"Why?" Aubrey whispered "Why are you being nice to me, after I called you a bitch?"

"I dunno, I just don't like seeing people cry is all." Beca said.

"Oh."

"Yeah" Beca replied, sliding down taking a seat next to Aubrey. She glanced at the girl next to her, noting how hard she was trying to stop the tears that were running down her face.

"It's ok to cry you know." Beca said, trying to make the blonde feel comfortable.

"Aubrey looked at Beca, she opened her mouth to say something, but Beca cut her off.

"I remember one time, when I was ten years old, I was skateboarding, and I fell and got a really bad cut on my knee and this boy called me a wuss, because I cried. So I punched him right in the nose-"

"Really?" Aubrey asked surprised.

"yep, and when my mom asked why I punched him, I told her that he made fun of me because I cried when I cut my knee, which is more wrong that me punching him because, it's _always _ok to cry, making fun of someone for doing it, isn't."

"Um… thanks for that" Aubrey smiled.

"No problem, I figured that you'd, much rather hear a story than talk." Beca said.

They sat there in a comfortable silence. The steady wind that was blowing made Aubrey started to shiver, and then mentally cursed herself when she realized that she left without a jacket.

"Hey are you cold?" _no shit Becs, she's shivering!_ She noticed Aubrey rubbing her arm several times.

"Yeah, a little." Aubrey replied.

"Here" Beca said slipping off her jacket and handing it to Aubrey.

"Oh, Beca you don't have to-"

"I want to, take it you're cold and besides, I dressed in layers and I have a scarf." Beca smiled.

"Thanks." Aubrey said slipping on the jacket, enjoying the fact that it was still warm from Beca's body heat, making it easier for her to warm up.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Pulling herself up, Beca stretched out her hand for Aubrey to take it. Aubrey took Beca's and got up, and they started in the direction of Aubrey's dorm.

They were a few feet away from the building when Aubrey broke the silence.

"You know, you should really audition for the Bellas."

"I'm not making any promises." Beca smiled

"I know a certain redhead who'd be pleased if you came." Aubrey smirked as they came to a stop in front of the building.

"Oh… um…" Beca trailed off, blushing as images of what happened in the shower flashed through her mind.

"I'm just teasing Beca, but thanks… for you know-"

"It's ok Aubrey, there's really no need to thank me. Goodnight." Beca turned and walked away.

"Goodnight Beca." Aubrey waved as she entered the building. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all._

XXXXX

One Week Later

"Well, that it I guess." Justin called out signaling the end the a cappella auditions.

"I guess she decided not to come." Chloe turned toward Aubrey.

"Maybe something came up-"

Just as Aubrey glanced towards the stage Beca slowly walked in.

"Wait there's one more!" Chloe beamed.

"Um, I didn't know I had to prepare that song." Beca confessed

"That's ok, sing whatever you want." Chloe countered

With a slight nod, Beca walked toward the edge of the stage.

"Um, can I borrow this?" Beca asked pointing to the yellow cup filled with pens and pencils in front of Aubrey, Aubrey slowly nodded her approval and Beca took the cup and emptied it's continents onto the table.

She sat Indian style, as she took a breathe and began to tap out the familiar beat with the cup.

"I got my ticket for that long way round" She sang, "Two bottles of whiskey for the way" She looked up at Chloe and Aubrey. She could tell be the way Chloe was looking at her, that she made the right decision and that made her smile. "And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say?"

Beca played the beat and glanced at Aubrey, who in return gave her a smug look, as if to say "I know why you came." And she quickly ducked her head and kept singing. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're going to miss me when I'm gone" she looked at Chloe and the looked on Chloe's face was almost enough to make her loose her place. Almost. "You're going to miss me by my hair, you're going to miss me everywhere, oh you're going to miss me when I'm gone." When she finished the last beat of the cup, she let the quietness sink in the she got up, shot one last glance at the two captains and left as quickly as she could.

XXXXX

Aubrey and Chloe sat in the middle of their living room, with contact sheets all around them.

"Hey, have you picked your five yet?" Chloe asked Aubrey, as she looked over her choices.

"Yes I have, I chose Amy, Stacie, Jessica, Cory and Mary Elise." With each name, Aubrey put the girls in according vocal range.

"Oh cool, I chose Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Denise and-"

"Beca?" Aubrey questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"Um, yeah, you have to admit, her audition was awesome Bree." Chloe smiled

"Except for the fact that she was late and unprepared. "Aubrey said staring intently at Chloe.

"I know Bree." Chloe sighed.

"As a Bella, she can't any of those things." Aubrey stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I know- wait are you saying that-"

"Yes Beca will be a Bella-_But_ you're going to have to keep her in check." Aubrey warned

"No problem there Bree, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Judging from those predatory looks you were sending her today, I'm sure you will." Aubrey chuckled.

"What? Was, was I that obvious?" Chloe buried her face in her hands.

"Bug, you're never good with subtly, I could see your toner from miles away… and you were partially undressing her with your eyes." Aubrey laughed.

"Ugh!" Chloe complained "C'mon Bree we've got ten girls to kidnap."

"Yeah, I'll set up the rehearsal space, with the candles and you get the Bellas blood-"

"Jeez Bree, you could've just said the Boones farm" Chloe scrunched her nose at the thought of drinking actual blood.

"Chloe-"

"Yeah, yeah see you in a few." And with that, Chloe slipped through the door.

XXXXX

Beca heard the sound through the door. Slipping off her head phones, to make sure.

Yep, someone was knocking alright; Beca pushed herself out of her chair, and went to the door.

"Kimmy Jin what-"

"Hi." Chloe beamed

"Uh, hey?" Beca answered unsurely. _How the hell did she know where I live? And why the fuck does she have a brown sack?_

"I'm supposed to kidnap you and take you to our super-secret location for initiation in the Bellas."

"What the hell?" Beca's eyes widened hoping that Chloe was seriously joking.

"Seeing as you're the last of the girls, I'm not going to put this on your head" Chloe waved the sack in Beca view, "Until we're close to our location."

"Um, ok, just let me save my stuff" Beca backed up into her room, saved her mix and grabbed her other jacket; Aubrey still had the other one.

"I'm all set."

"Great c'mon!" Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand and all Beca could focus on was the zoo that went off in her stomach. _She's dangerous Beca, I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time._

She was going to have to keep her guard up around Chloe.

Chloe looked over at Beca and gave her one of those "I'll have you eating out of my palms in now time" Kind of smiles.

_Shit Beca, you're in for it._

**A/N: **Hey ya'll sorry this update took so long. I've been busy with stuff, but like always your follows and reviews are welcome.

-I.D.X


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and the Characters and such.**

**Trigger warning: Beca self-harms in this chapter, I didn't go into too much details though.**

Chapter 5

"So, what was that stuff you were working on, before we left?" Chloe had been curious about Beca's interests, besides A cappella, and sometimes she had a feeling that Beca was hardly interested._ Maybe asking her to audition wasn't a good idea._

"Uh, mixes, I make mixes." Beca said.

"Really, that's pretty cool!" Chloe was genuinely interested in hearing more about Beca.

"Yeah, I think so; I um actually want to produce music." Beca looked at her feet, waiting for Chloe's reaction.

"Well, I believe that if you're dedicated enough, and you love it, then you can be anything you want." Chloe beamed, wondering if Beca believed her.

"Really?" Beca sounded surprised "That's kinda hard to believe, everyone I've told just told me to 'be more realistic' so I don't really mention it."

"Well, the world we live in was built on dreams of people, who worked hard to make those dreams a reality, so I don't see why you can't do the same."

They walked in silence, neither of them knowing how to continue after that, they walked close together, their arms would brush the other's occasionally, but neither had minded, actually it was the complete opposite. Chloe glanced sideways at Beca, her mind filled with images of the younger women in the shower, she turned away trying to play it cool, but the heat that was coming from her cheeks told her that her face probably matched her hair. _Damnit Begale control yourself!_

"You alright there Flame?"

"Yup, never better, and flame, really?" Chloe questioned _well that's a first._

"Yeah, your hair reminds me of a camp fire, so you're the flame," Beca answered.

"Is that your way of saying you think I'm hot?" Chloe grinned

"What! No, your not- I mean that's not-"

"It's ok Beca, I was just teasing you!" Chloe laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face, it's so red it matches my hair!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Beca deadpanned

"It was, and this as far as you can go, time to put on the sack," Chloe held up the brown sack as they came to a stop a few feet away from a building, Beca guessed that was where the initiation was being held.

"Um ok,"

Chloe gently placed the sack over Beca's head, and took her hand.

"Don't worry; I won't let you walk into anything," Chloe assured Beca, trying to make her relax; she noticed that the second she took Beca's hand, that she tensed up.

"Uh thanks," Beca mumbled

"You can relax you know, we're almost there,"

"I am relaxed," Beca lied, she was far from relaxed.

"Yeah, and I'm Willy Wonka, but whatever you say," Chloe didn't want to make the girl anymore uncomfortable so, decided not to push her.

When they entered the room, Chloe lined Beca up with all the other girls, who were already there, as Aubrey began the ceremony/ initiation.

The room was filled with a shit load of candles, thanks to Aubrey, that were lighting, in the middle of the room, was a small table with a goblet in the middle, and ten yellow and blue Braden Bella scarves.

Chloe un-masked each girl as Aubrey called out their name, and their respected vocal ranges.

"Now, if you'll all take a sip of the Blood of the Bella's before us,-"

Beca's eyes widen, "Dude-no" _what the fuck?_

"Don't worry, it's Boones Farm" Chloe winked.

"Now if you'd all place you scarves in your right hand, and repeat after me," Aubrey instructed as Chloe handed each girl a scarf, "I-sing your name"

All the girls sang their name, in different pitches, well except for Beca who just looked around.

"Promise to full fill the duties and reasonability of a Bella woman,"

The girls repeated.

"And promised never to have sexual relations with a Treble or may my vocal cords be ripped out my wolves!"

The girls slowly repeated, not sure of serious Aubrey was about the wolf part.

_What the actual fuck? _Beca thought.

"You are all Bellas now," Aubrey smiled, they had done it, they got ten girls, now they just needed, to rehearse and win the ICCA'S.

"Great, now you guys can go and mingle with the rest of the aca-people," Chloe smiled brightly at the new Bellas.

As they made their down the stairs of the Amphitheatre, Beca took in her surroundings and she shook her head, who would've thought that she be part of an acappella group? She looked at all the "aca-people" singing and dancing- living, something Beca had a hard time doing.

"Beca! Becawww" Jessie hollered.

_Damnit! _"Hey Jessie"

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"I may or may not be…" Beca smirked.

"I'm one of those a cappella guys, you're one of those a cappella girls, and we're going to have aca-children, it's inevitable" Jessie smiled.

"You're really drunk right now aren't you?" Beca raised an eyebrow, eyeing Jessie.

"Nope, you're just blurry,"

"Can you pass the sobriety test right now?" Beca pushed Jessie backwards with her index finger, smiling and shaking her head.

"Anndd, I come right back, I'm going to get you a drink," Jessie declared.

"You do that,"

"You need to get on this level," And with that Jessie turned and walked over the seats of the Amphitheatre, towards the drinks.

"You know you could've just used the stairs like normal people!" Beca shouted over the music, her words falling onto deaf ears.

Out of nowhere, Beca felt her hands being pulled; she let out a little "oh" of surprise. When she realized who it was, it was way too late, and her face was dangerously close to Chloe's. _Damn, those fucking eyes. _

"I have a feeling we're going to be _great _friends." Chloe gave Beca her mega smile, and lightly squeezed her wrists.

Beca's stomach went into over drive, her mouth went dry, not knowing what else to say, and Beca relied on her sarcasm and wit to get her out of this situation.

"Well you saw me naked so…" She smirked and winked.

"And what a lovely site it was," Chloe winked back, loving how flustered she was making Beca.

_Damn. _

"I'd love to stay and chat, but this ginger needs her giggle juice!" Chloe did a little wiggle, slapped her ass, and strutted away, leaving Beca standing there speechless.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

Beca turned to find Jessie staring pointedly at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"My telling you I like her does not mean you get to keep doing this,"

"Doing what?" Jessie asked innocently.

"Telling me to ask her out, or telling me to do anything for that matter. Jess, we aren't in high school anymore,"

"Becs, I love you and all but, I'll always tell you what to do, it's how we work, I nag and try to tell you stuff, and you never bother" Jesse smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" Beca took the red cup from Jesse, and turned to watch the people around her, she locked eyes with Aubrey, the blonde raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, but Beca just shrugged.

Aubrey had been watching over the girls when she noticed Beca talking to one of the new Trebles. She watched trying to make sure nothing happened, she felt herself let out a breath, when the Treble left her. She let out a light laugh when she noticed how flustered Beca looked when she was talking to Chloe. _Yeah Chloe tends to do that._ Aubrey laughed and shook her head, when Beca stood there with her mouth open, as Chloe walked away. The Treble was back, _jeez persistent much? _She locked eyes with Beca and raised an eyebrow, questioning her, she just shrugged. 

"Guess I know who I'm having a talk with tomorrow" Aubrey sighed. Aubrey turned caught sight of Cory leaving with one of the Trebles. Aubrey glared.

"Woah there, captain if looks could kill, you'd be charged with murder,"

Aubrey turned and saw Fat Amy watching her.

"Well Cory just got Treble Boned, so…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, my boyfriend's aren't Trebles" Amy smiled.

"Good to know Amy" She smiled.

"But I think you might wanna take the ginger home, or at least pull her off that guy so she could breathe, I'm the longest breathe holder in Tasmania"

Aubrey turned to see what Amy was talking about; she rolled her eyes, when she saw Chloe making out with Tom.

"Don't worry Amy it's just Tom," Aubrey assured Amy.

"Yeah, but the hobbit looks like someone kicked her puppy," Amy tilted her head towards Beca.

Aubrey turned and looked at Beca, and sure enough, Beca stood there staring at Chloe making out with Tom, looking like someone definitely kicked her puppy, sighing, Aubrey turned back to Amy,

"Yeah, well maybe someone did; someone very dense." Aubrey took a sip of her drink.

"I'm going to go find one of my boyfriends, see yah later captain," Amy saluted Aubrey and walked away.

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey turned, only to come face to face with Stacie.

"Hey Stacie,"

"Come dance with me," Without giving Aubrey any time to respond, Stacie pulled Aubrey to the middle of the crowd and started dancing on Aubrey.

_Oh what the hell, at least she's not dancing with a Treble_.

Aubrey smiled and danced along with Stacie, actually enjoying herself.

XXXXX

Beca can't remember exactly what she told Jessie, but she made up some lame excused as to why she needed to leave the party. When she saw Chloe making out with that shower guy, she doesn't know why but she felt hurt. _Like she was ever going to like you of all people anyway. _Beca shook her head; she was seriously not in the mood, for the voices to start. She picked up her pace as she headed for her dorm, hoping that Kimmy Jin was not there, she took deep breathes, trying to clear her head.

When she finally made it to her dorm, she let out a breath of relief, when she noticed that Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room, and apparently she wouldn't be in until Tuesday according to the note she left on Beca's desk. Beca grabbed her headphones and her laptop, already waking it up; she plugged her head phones into the computer and turned the volume up to its max, wanting to zone out the voices.

_Stupid, you can't escape me; I'm in your head, just like you can't escape what you did._

Beca shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, which threatened to fall.

"No, shut up!"

_You stupid little cunt, you'll be just like your mom, a worthless piece of shit!_

"UGH stop, leave me alone!"

_You know there's only one way to make me go away, you killer_

"It was an accident; I didn't mean to hurt her!"

_Yeah, well you just let her die, and you didn't even go to her funeral, coward._

"Just, please go away," Beca was hysterical, not knowing what else to do, she reached into her bottom drawer, and pulled out the black box that was hidden in it.

_Just like you made Amelia go away?_

"Fine! I'll do it"

Beca opened the box, and took out a small bottle of pills, with shaking hands she took two white pills out and swallowed them, wincing when they went down her throat. She closed the bottle, and dragged herself up against the wall

_That's not going to help and you know it!_

Beca whimpered, "Please shut up! Go away!" she held her head in her hands, shaking her head.

Beca couldn't take it anymore, she pull the box and emptied its contents onto the bed, if her room was any darker, she would've missed it, but because of the faint light from her computer, and her navy blue sheets and comforter, she saw the sliver blade, she picked it up, and held in her left hand, the coolness of the blade felt like an oasis in the middle of the desert in Beca's hand, she pushed up the sleeve of her jacket, not brothering to take it off and held the blade against her right wrist.

_Do it, you know it's the only way to make me go away._

Giving in, Beca slid the blade across her wrist, wincing at the slight sting that came after, she sat there looking at the pool of blood that trailed down her hand.

_C'mon you worthless piece of shit, it's going to take more than that._

Beca held her breathe, as she continued what she started, she numb, not even feeling the pain anymore.

_Good going you freak! You just know how to live life don't you?_

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Beca yelled, forgetting that she still had the blade in her hand, which caused her to cut deep into her wrist.

She hadn't realized what she done until she felt something warm running down her arm. She glanced down, her eyes went wide.

"Fuck…shit, shit, shit" she fumbled on her bed, franticly looking for the supplies she kept for times like this, once she found the wipes and bandages, she cleaned her wrist and wrapped it. Getting off her bed to throw away any evidence of what happened; she decided to change into a tank top and sweats.

Beca laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, willing her eyes to close and be taken over by sleep. The voice was gone, but that didn't stop her mind from racing, she needed to sleep or she'd be really tired during Bellas rehearsals the next day. _Shit._ She had forgotten about that, now she has to make sure her wrists is covered at all times, sighing, she turned onto her side and cradled her right arm, and closed her eyes, as sleep finally took over her mind.

**A/N: whelp, there's chapter five for yah! Also sorry it took so long to update, my internet was down, and I had a bunch of things I needed to get done, but thankfully, schools going to be out soon, so updates should be more frequent. Because of my hiatus, chapter 6 with also be up, along with a new fic I'm working on called "Love reincarnated" so check that out (if you want) and as always your likes, reviews and such always make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: hey ya'll sorry about the delay with this chapter, I had it written out already, but I didn't like how it turned out so, I started over (yeah I know) and I didn't get around to posting it cause of work and me just being somewhat busy. But I wanna say thank you to all of you that leave your comments and stuff, it really helps, and puts a smile on my face! So, as always R&R.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aubrey had already been up and about for an hour, when she heard the front door open and close. She walked out of her room, in time to see Chloe walking to her room, (more like sneaking actually). Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh hey Bree," Chloe spun around, facing Aubrey.

"Morning Chlo, looks like someone had a long night huh?" Aubrey questioned, with the rise of an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I stayed at Tom's last night" Chloe looked at her hands.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but can you tell me next time? I was worried." Aubrey knew why Chloe had stayed with Tom, but she wasn't in the mood for arguing with Chloe.

"Oh, sorry, I will next time- I'm going to go take a shower"

"You do that, I'm going to go for a run before rehearsal, so I'll meet you there." And with that Aubrey turned and headed for the door.

Chloe sighed, and entered her room; _**I wish she'd just say it.**_ Chloe knew that Aubrey wanted to say something about her and Tom, the truth was she didn't do anything with Tom. Sure they were heavily making out at the aca-initiation party, but when they went back to Tom's dorm, she told him she didn't want to have sex, and he understood, believe it or not. But despite what people may think Tom's actually a great guy. _**Maybe it'll just go away. I mean she must like that Treble, after all she was flirting with him last night. **_

Chloe walked over to her bed, and slid down onto the floor, leaning her back against the foot of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, she was confused- for starters she was seriously attracted to Beca, but she didn't know how to deal with said attraction. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be attracted to Beca, seeing as she might have a thing for the Treble. She also wanted to help Aubrey- sure the blonde would out right deny that she needed help but, Chloe felt bad knowing that for all these years Aubrey had kept quiet about liking Cleo. AND, there was the whole issue of her not quite getting over Cleo's death, or forgiving herself for that matter.

Chloe reached under her bed and pulled out an old wooden chest. She opened it, and pulled out a picture from the bottom. It was a picture of her and Cleo on their 16th birthday. They were both sporting knee length dresses, Chloe in red and Cleo in white. Their hands we clasp tightly together and they adorned huge smiles. Chloe closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, it was almost like Cleo was alive, she held the picture to her chest, and she could've sworn that she heard Cleo's angelic laugh. Chloe was taken back in an instant.

**X-X-X-X-X**

_It was cold, Chloe and Cleo had ventured out of the winter cabin they shared with Aubrey whenever they went on winter vacation, the crisp winter air bit against their cheeks, Chloe raced forward toward the pond located at the side of the cabin, wanting to get onto the ice before her sister._

"Chloe, wait up!" Cleo called out helplessly.

Chloe ignored her sister, choosing to lace up her skates instead; she turned and saw Cleo running down the steps of the house like cabin, skates in hand.

"Why don't you just go back inside with your _girlfriend_, seeing as how you tell her everything," Chloe barked out, stepping onto the ice.

_Cleo horridly laced up her skates and, in her state of rush she forgot to secure her skates correctly._

"Chlo you know that's not true!" Cleo hollered at her sister, she tried to catch up to speed with Chloe, but seeing as how the pond was huge, and that Chloe was a way better skater, it took her sometime.

Chloe stopped, skating up ice in the process.

"Sure, because you're so honest with me, she's our best friend Cleo, Aubrey's off the limits! It's not fair!" Chloe pushed off, skating towards her sister.

"Fucking Crist Chloe, I can't help it that I am in love with our best friend, do you think it makes me feel any better? She probably doesn't even like me like that anyway" Cleo was on the brink of tears.

Chloe came to a stop directly in front of her sister.

"How long?"

"What?" Cleo's brows knitted in confusion.

"How fucking long did you know that it was Aubrey you liked?" Chloe spat.

"Our 10th birthday" Cleo whispered.

"Seriously Leo? All this fucking time, and here I thought that being your twin was enough for you to trust me!" Chloe's eyes were brimmed with tears, she felt hurt- like she wasn't a good enough older sister.

"Bug-"

"Don't you "Bug" me, you were the absolute first person I told about being bisexual, the absolute first person I told when I had my first kiss, the absolute first person I'd tell anything to. Even my biggest secrets, I've told you things Aubrey doesn't even know!"

"Chloe, I'm sorry ok? I didn't tell anyone because I was scared, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you were going to tell her, and I'm not-"

"Really Cleo? You seriously think I'd tell Aubrey that you're in love with her if you'd told me?" Hurt flashed across Chloe's face, it was like a punch to the stomach.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that!" Cleo grabbed her hand.

"Well what exactly did you mean? Were you even _going_ to tell me or Aubrey for that matter?"

Cleo looked at her hands, "I was planning on telling you guys over the summer-"

"Oh that's just bullshit and you know it, if I hadn't seen your diary, you wouldn't have told me, you know what? I'd rather not be your sister, because sisters don't keep secrets from each other, no matter how big it is, especially twins." Chloe pushed pass Cleo, causing her to lose her balance, and fall on her ass.

"Chloe, take that back!" Cleo tried to get up.

"No!" Chloe called out, already on the other side of the pond, getting off the ice.

"You don't really mean that. Look, I'm sorry ok? I know I screw up just let me-"

_CRACK!_

It was like time froze. Chloe heard the crack of the ice, but didn't think anything of it, until she heard water. _Cleo. _Chloe turned around and stared in shock, noticing that Cleo was no longer on the ice. Her sister was in the _water_. The water was _cold._ Her sister couldn't _swim._

"Cleo!" Chloe's screech split the air. Chloe skated across the ice, to the gaping hole, and bent onto her knees.

"Chlo," Cleo struggled, grasping for something to hold onto, as her head pop up from the water, only to go back under again.

"Cleo, grab my hand," Chloe leaned forward as much as she could; without falling over herself.

Cleo reached for Chloe's hand, she tried holding on but her fingers were freezing and not knowing to float wasn't helping either.

"C'mon Leo, you can do it, please" Chloe was now crying, noting knowing what else to do she hollered for Aubrey.

Aubrey had been, preparing to go outside herself, with skates in hand when she heard Chloe scream her name, she ran out the house and down the stairs, wondering what the twins were up to this time.

As she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. The wind was knocked out of her.

There was Chloe, trying desperately to pull a pale looking Cleo out of a huge hole in the ice.

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey snapped out of her daze, and broke into a run, she slid onto the ice with her boot, skates long forgotten where she'd dropped them.

Kneeling beside Chloe, Aubrey reached out for Cleo, only to have her grab their hand and then slip back into the freezing water.

"Help!" Cleo's cries were muffled by the water entering her mouth, as she tried to grab onto something

_No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen!_ Aubrey thought. "Chlo, grab her hand and her jacket!" Aubrey yelled, at a hysterical Chloe.

The minute Cleo's head popped out of the water, both Aubrey and Chloe grabbed her. After pulling her out of the water and on the ice, Chloe took off her jacket and wrapped Cleo in it.

"Aubrey, go get the keys to the car!" Chloe turned to her sister and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the BMW in the drive way, Aubrey rushed out the house, and opened the door for Chloe, and she slipped in, Aubrey then ran around the car and hopped into the driver's seat, and took off.

With the way Aubrey drove, she was sure they would be pulled over; snow had begun to fall lightly down onto the car and the road. Aubrey glanced at the rearview mirror, and instantly her eyes watered.

Chloe was holding Cleo to her chest tightly.

"Cleo, baby I'm sorry, it's going to be ok" Chloe looked down at her sister, her lips were slightly blue and she was pale, her blue eyes was the only way Chloe knew that there was still some of her sister left.

"Chlo," Cleo whispered.

"Shh, don't talk butterfly," Chloe held her sister tighter.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about what I said, I-I should've told you"

"There's no need to be sorry, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for saying what I said, Cleo I couldn't have asked for a better twin sister, I love you… just hang in there, please"

"We're almost there, hang in the Leo" Aubrey and Chloe's eyes met in the mirror, and Aubrey gave Chloe a firm nod, hoping it was enough to help the girl stay strong.

"Chlo, I feel tired, can you sing to me?" Cleo asked in a small voice, her eyes closing.

"Sure, butterfly, anything"

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now  
Everything that I feels like a warm deep calm casting over me  
And it's taking me to somewhere new_

Chloe cried as she sang, hoping that her sister would understand the message. __

If you believe that everything's alright  
You won't be all alone tonight  
And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
Slowly lifting me to somewhere new

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, you said  
"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."

Please

Aubrey joined in,

_What a night it is, when you live like this  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no_

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, I said  
"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"

Please... stay  
Please stay

They pulled up to a stop, and Aubrey got out the car.

"It's going to be ok, bug, I love you, tell mom and dad and Conner too,"

"You can tell them yourself, Leo, they'll wanna hear it from you, hang in there for me" Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe, I need you to promise me that you'll make sure Aubrey's ok, make sure that she remembers to have fun, help me make her happy"

"I-I promise, but you can do all those things," Chloe got out the car, and walked towards the emergency doors.

"Chloe, I love you" Chloe felt her sisters body go limp.

"Someone help me!" Chloe screamed as she entered the emergency room, upon hearing the scream, doctors and nurses rushed over, and suddenly her sister was whisked from her hands and onto a stretcher like bed, and wheeled away.

Chloe tried to follow the doctors into the operation room, when she felt strong arms grab her backwards.

"NO! Let me go"

"Chloe, bug, you can't go in there!" Aubrey held Chloe tightly.

"Aubrey let me go! I have to make sure she's ok," Chloe struggled against Aubrey's hold.

"Chloe!" Both girls heads snapped up, they were met with the sight of Amanda Beale.

"Baby what happened?" Amanda crouched down in front of them, moving the same fiery red hair out of her daughters face.

"I-I mama I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"Suddenly Chloe gasped, she leaned over, clutching her side.

"Baby what's wrong?" Amanda helped Chloe up.

"Chlo?" Aubrey moved to Chloe's side, "What wrong?"

Chloe started crying, and hyperventilating, it was like a piece of her heart was gone, like part of her was missing, "Cleo, she's-she's gone, I- I can't feel her anymore"

"Honey, what do you mean?" Amanda gave her daughter a confused look.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Beale?" A tall man, with tired eyes and tussled dirty blonde hair stepped up.

"Yes? How is my baby girl?" Amanda looked at the Young Doctor, with hope filling her cerulean blue eyes.

"Mam, I'm sorry, but she didn't make it, we fought with her as much as we could, but-"

"No, no this must me some sick joke, ha ha, seriously, where's my daughter?" Amanda shook her head, not wanting to believe the man.

"Mama" Chloe whispered, "She's gone, she's really gone-"Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as darkness took over her mind.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Chloe whipped her eyes, as she shook her head, trying to clear the memory as she looked through the contents of the wooden chest. After deciding that she'd cried enough, she neatly returned the pictures and cards into the chest, and pushed it back under her bed. After a few minutes of deeply breathing, she got up, and grabbed her towel for her shower; she quickly changed out of her clothes and made her way down to the shower in her and Aubrey's apartment. She decided that she was going to have a talk with Aubrey, weather the blonde wanted to talk or not._**I made a promise, and I have to keep it.**_

**X-X-X-X-X**

Beca's shift at the station was about to end in ten minutes, she was too busy stacking CDs to hear Jesse sneak up behind her.

"Guess Who?" Jesse said, coving Beca's eyes.

"Um, I dunno a nerd that's obsessed with movies?" Beca smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Becs" Jesse removed his hands and stood beside Beca, and began his own round of stacking, when noticed the white bandage on Beca's wrist.

"Shit Beca what happened?" Jesse reached for Beca's harm, trying to get a closer look.

"It's nothing; I fell and got a cut" Beca pulled her hand back. _**Shit, c'mon Mitchell you couldn't think of a better lie?**_

"Seriously? You really expect me to believe that?" Jesse said angrily.

"Dude! Just stop ok? I just told you what happened-"

"How long?"

"What?" Beca stared at Jesse, seriously confused.

"How long has the voice been back?"

"Jesse-"

"Beca, please I've seen what it does to you, and if you break again, I'm not sure I'll be able to put you back together-"

"Well guess what Jesse, we're not in High School anymore and I didn't ask for your fucking help! I AM. FINE." Beca turned and grabbed her jacket and walk out the station, towards the rehearsal space, ducking her head and whipping away the tears that fell. _**Don't. Stay focused Beca; you weren't supposed to hurt anyone, especially Jesse**_. _**Stay focused; think about L.A that's where you need to be.**_

Beca shook her head, as if to clear her mind, she's fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong with her, she likes being alone. _**No you don't **_she thought, _**you just got used to it.**_

-I.D.x


End file.
